jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Dark Crystal is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to a new world named Thra, which is inhabited by mysterious wise beings known as the Mystics and scary looking creatures known as the Skeksis. The Skeksis possess a power crystal in order to remain in power, so in order to defeat them, the Justice Guardians team up with two Gelfings named Jen and Kira to take a crystal shard piece to the Crystal itself in order to heal it. Trivia * Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, Thor, Taven Starchaser, Gallus, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream, Smolder, Lumiere, Cogsworth, the Boo Brothers, Nerida Yuki will guest star in this. * Jeffrey decides to make a journal similar to the one his friend Ford Pines made. The journal is about the world of Thra, it's inhabitants and his experience in Thra. * Scenes Prologue: Discovering Thra *(In outer space, two spaceships were flying among the stars. One was the Benatar, a ship owned by the Guardians of the Galaxy. The other was the ElementalMobile in spaceship mode, owned by the Justice Guardians. Inside the Benatar, a song called ''Rubberband Man was playing) *Tammy: *shakes her head to the rhythm* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: So far, so good in this sector of the galaxy. *Rocket: *yawns* Tell me why we're doing this again. *Jeffrey: You heard Carol. There's been a lot of worlds that were affected after Thanos snapped away half of life throughout the universe years ago. We may have brought everyone back, but we need to make sure everything's all right again. *Snowflake: Even if we haven't been to most of them, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Right. *Rocket: I get that, but why are we doing it? *Peter: Because we're nice. And maybe if we get lucky, we'll earn a little "cheddar cheese" for our help. *Alexis: *dubbed as Gamora* Which isn't the point. *Peter: Which isn't the point...I mean...if he doesn't pony up... *Drax: We'll take his ship. *Peter: Bingo! *Nerida: ...Are they always like this? *Aqua: Afraid so, mom. But they are heroes and wonderful friends to us. *Nerida: After everything that happened involving Thanos, they've certainly proven that. *Hiccup: Well i hope that they do not bicker like little kids. Jeffrey Starts a Journal *Jeffrey: *wries in a little journal* *Jaden: ... *approaches Jeffrey* Hey. Big bro? What're you doing? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thought I'd make a journal of this world. So far, this place is amazing. *Jaden: *smiles* Like Ford did in Gravity Falls? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. *Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness! Mind if I see?! *Jeffrey: *hands the journal to Jaden* Go for it. *Jaden: *takes the journal and sees illustrations of Thra and written paragraphs* "While checking worlds that may have been effected by Thanos' snap, I King Jeffrey Dragonheart of the Skytsengel dragons and my family stumbled onto a new world like no other. Arriving here was not intentional yet we've gotten so curious by this world that we have decided to explore it and see what is here. Maybe even something good that could come out of it. I have decided to start a journal to record my thoughts, experiences and discoveries of this fascinating land. So much to travel and see that I am both excited and afraid for what may be out there. Best be on our guard and be ready for anything." *Jeffrey: *smiles* Not bad so far, eh? *Jaden: *smiles* Ford would be proud of you, big bro. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat